Price of Godhood
by LunaticChaos
Summary: Basic idea, what if there was a price to becoming the Fierce Deity? What if the Fierce Deity was actually a Deity? Well read and review to find out...Genre is General until I figure out what this should be
1. Amnesia

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
A figure wrapped in a black cloak can be seen walking over a long bridge leading into a walled town. His breath visible in the cold weather of the winter night. He appeared normal in every way, a normal person wouldn't give him a second look. But a young woman on a white horse surrounded by guards was staring at him as she crossed the bridge leaving the town. She sensed something coming from him, an aura of pure power. She looked at her hand, a golden triangle was shining brighter and brighter as they got closer to each other. She had her guards stop and she waited for the man to come closer. Her guards looked at the man and noticed that he was discomforting the woman and they confronted the man, weapons drawn and ready. "You are causing the princess discomfort, apologize to her now," they ordered him.  
  
"Is it against the law to cross this bridge?" the man asked in an unearthly voice causing the guards to become defensive.  
  
"Remove your hood," they ordered preparing to attack.  
  
"Alright," the man responded as he did so.  
  
The man's face was enough to scare anybody, his hair was pure white as was his eyes, and red wing-like tattoos marked the sides of his face. However his eyes despite being pupil-less conveyed a message of being lost, that he had no idea where he was or even whom he was. "I am Princess Zelda, what is your name?" the princess asked him.  
  
"Ze-zelda?" the man said looking confused, "My name is...My name is...I-I don't remember."  
  
"Guards, take him to the castle doctor, he has amnesia," Zelda said as she looked at him with concern, "I think I know him."  
  
"Yes milady, come with us," the guards said as they carefully lead the man into the town, Zelda following close behind.  
  
They walked through the empty streets of the town and towards the white castle beyond it, going through the gates and walking down its decorated halls. They eventually reached a room and opened it, another man was reading inside and he got up the moment he saw Zelda was at his door, "Princess Zelda, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Doctor Ris, we found a young man I think I know coming into town, he has amnesia, and can you help him?" Zelda asked leading the other man into the room.  
  
"I don't know, usually an amnesia victim has to remember on his own," Doctor Ris answered, "Though if it is a magically induced amnesia that is a different story. Young man, what do you remember?"  
  
"I remembered the name Zelda, the word Triforce, and Hyrule. That is all," the man answered sitting down after Zelda removed his cloak.  
  
Under the cloak he was wearing black armor with the Triforce symbol and a moon on it, black gauntlets and greaves, a dark blue tunic, black pants, and black boots. On his back was an enormous broadsword whose blade was a helix shape. "Interesting, your appearance practically screams of power," Doctor Ris said looking at the armor and sword with great interest.  
  
"Could you remove your left gauntlet?" Zelda asked him.  
  
"Alright," the man answered removing it revealing the glowing symbol of the Triforce.  
  
"I was right, it is you Link," Zelda said looking at it.  
  
"Li-Link?" the man asked confused again.  
  
"Yes, that is your name," Zelda said showing him her Triforce, "You are the bearer of the Triforce of Courage and I am the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom."  
  
"Princess, you shouldn't try and tell him so much at once, I'm sure that he will remember at his own pace. Young man, would you mind if I have a word with the Princess alone?" Doctor Ris asked Link.  
  
Link nodded in agreement as he pulled Zelda aside and asked her, "Is this how you remember him?"  
  
"No, the last time I saw him was when we were children, his eyes were blue and his hair blonde back then. I was wondering if you would have any idea what could cause this?" Zelda asked him.  
  
"Not exactly, I remember an old Gerudo legend about a being that looked just like he does now. Though I don't remember the details, and the book is back with them," Doctor Ris answered, "Maybe we could ask Ganondorf if we may borrow the book again."  
  
"No, I don't want him to know about this, he could take advantage of this situation," Zelda said closing that line of discussion.  
  
"Then you'll have to keep him out of sight for the next few days, he is coming here to negotiate another treaty. Your presence will be required, so what do you propose that we do?" Doctor Ris asked.  
  
"I'll do some research on this legend, to see if any Hyrulian legends could provide answers, could you keep him here with you for the next few days?" Zelda asked him looking back at Link who was looking at the floor in thought.  
  
"Yes, the Gerudo are unlikely to come to this section of the castle so he should stay unnoticed," Doctor Ris said as Zelda looked a little relieved.  
  
"The reason Ganondorf hasn't attacked is because he thinks that Link will come and annihilate him if he does, he remembers the other timeline where he was imprisoned and he knows he has the Triforce of Power. What he would do if he found out Link was in this condition I don't even want to think about," Zelda said as she walked over to Link, "Doctor Ris here is going to look after you for a few days Link, I have to attend to..."  
  
"I heard everything," Link told her looking at her with a confused look.  
  
"Then you understand the importance of staying out of his sight?" Zelda asked him kindly.  
  
"Yes, but what about that other power in the castle?" Link asked her.  
  
"What do you mean other power?" Zelda asked slightly taken back.  
  
"I feel something, I can't explain it but it feels like a woman and it feels like shadows," Link said cryptically.  
  
"You must be referring to Impa, you don't have to worry about her," Zelda said as he sighed.  
  
Elsewhere, in a camp a few miles away from Hyrule Castle Town, several Gerudo warriors were patrolling and talking. A man walked out of a tent and looked towards the castle. One of the warriors walked over and asked, "What is the matter King Ganondorf?"  
  
"I feel another power, it isn't Zelda or her damn nanny, it feels like that friend of hers," Ganondorf responded glaring at the castle.  
  
"Why is that a problem? Surely you could easily destroy him," the guard said trying to calm him down.  
  
"That boy is different this time around. I cannot only sense that he is nearby, but I can sense where he is exactly. I can only compare it to looking into the sun. He now has a lot of power," Ganondorf snarled looking down at his hand, seeing the Triforce of Power glowing brightly, "I will have to meet with him under friendly terms if I expect to survive our next encounter."  
  
The next day, Ganondorf arrived at Hyrule Castle with his contingent of Gerudo. Zelda was in the throne room with her father as Ganondorf presented himself to them. Ganondorf bowed deeply and said, "Thank you King of Hyrule for meeting with me."  
  
"You are welcome King of the Gerudo, now what is it that you want?" the King of Hyrule asked.  
  
"I am here to negotiate an open border policy with you, my people are having a harder and harder time to get the basic necessities of life. We need to trade with Hyrule to continue to survive," Ganondorf responded in a pleading tone.  
  
"The Gerudo have always stolen what they need, why can you not do so now?" the king responded.  
  
"Our numbers are dwindling, we no longer have the population to do so," Ganondorf responded clenching his fists.  
  
"Zelda what do you think?" the king asked.  
  
"The fact I do not like Ganondorf is well known, if it was only him I would not grant assistance. But my dislike for him does not give me a just reason to condemn an entire race to extinction," Zelda responded hiding her hand because the Triforce of Wisdom was shining through.  
  
"What can the Gerudo offer us?" the king asked Ganondorf.  
  
"Our skills in combat and survival are well known, we can teach your guards our styles. Our smiths are among the best, our weapons are excellent. We have many things I have never seen in Hyrule that could enhance it greatly as it can to us," Ganondorf said with a hint of pride.  
  
"I shall think on this, we will meet again in three days and I shall answer," the king declared as he got up and walked out, "You are dismissed."  
  
"Thank you King of Hyrule," Ganondorf said biting back his pride as he and the Gerudo walked out as well after a quick bow.  
  
Elsewhere, Doctor Ris is sitting down at a table with Link as they spoke. "So you only remembered the name Zelda, you really had no idea who it was. Was there some emotion attached to it?" Ris asked him as he got up and went to a pantry.  
  
"Yes, I felt that I had to protect her," Link said still confused.  
  
"How? Last you saw her you were only a child, not capable of protecting her from anything," Ris asked bringing a few plates of food to the table.  
  
"I don't know, it was what I felt though," Link answered looking at his bare hand at the glowing Triforce.  
  
"What is the first thing you remember since you started coming here?" Doctor Ris asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Link asked confused further.  
  
"Where were you?" Ris simplified as he began to eat.  
  
"I remember a moon," Link said as he looked like he remembered something, "It was falling, then a blue room, with no doors, a mask, an evil mask, I remember me, as a child, then a mask I put on my face, then I turned into this. I defeated that mask, then the moon stopped and returned to the sky, I was in a field below it then, as a kid again..."  
  
"Anything else?" Ris asked as Link shook his head, "Well it appears you deserve that piece of the Triforce. Stopping something like that takes a great amount of courage, unfortunately that only explains a small amount of time you spent away from Hyrule. The question remains of what you did the rest of that time."  
  
There was a knock on the door and the Triforce on Link's hand began to glow brighter. "That must be Zelda, I'll answer the door," Ris said as he walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Doctor Ris isn't it?" a man asked as he entered.  
  
"Ga-Ga-Ganondorf? Wh-what can I do for you?" Ris stuttered as Ganondorf closed the door behind him.  
  
"You can do nothing, I am here to meet with..." Ganondorf began to say as he noticed Link looking at him, "Onijin..."  
  
"Onijin?" Link asked still confused but he felt a hatred he couldn't explain towards Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf looked at Link's hand, and saw the Triforce piece glowing there, "The goddesses have a sense of supreme irony."  
  
"What do you mean?" Link asked more confused than before.  
  
"You, the one person that I fear is the great Onijin, the ancient god of the Gerudo," Ganondorf answered chuckling at Link's confusion, "You don't even know who you are do you?"  
  
"My name is Link, not Onijin, it is as simple as that," Link said with a hint of anger.  
  
"The name you were born with is Link, but you are destined for the name Onijin. I was expecting to see the Hero of Time ready to strike me down, but this is a pleasant surprise," Ganondorf said as he left.  
  
"Who is he?" Link asked as the feeling of hatred passed.  
  
"Ganondorf the Gerudo King, and according to Zelda the bearer of the Triforce of Power. But I think despite what he says, he fears you even more, he said you are a god. You are infinitely more powerful than he is," Ris said as he studied Link's armor, noticing that almost invisible symbols were on it.  
  
Several hours later, Zelda is sitting in her garden wondering why she could still feel Link's presence even though he was far away. At least until Ganondorf walked into it looking pleased. "Well Princess, I have met the Hero of Time, and I must say I couldn't be happier," Ganondorf taunted, "He is the Fierce Deity, Onijin. The god of the Gerudo."  
  
"What makes you think he will help you?" Zelda snapped at him furious at his boldness.  
  
"It is in his nature, as the Onijin he will feel an affinity towards the Gerudo, he will favor them because it is his nature too. His memory may or may not return, but he will slowly find the Gerudo are as much a part of him as Din is to the Gorons, as Farore is to the Kokiri, as Nayru is to you Hylians. Even if his hatred of me returns he will help the Gerudo, but how he helps them is still unknown. He can either bring war to Hyrule or something else," Ganondorf responded before leaving her to think about it.  
  
"The god of the Gerudo, he has become a god?" Zelda said to herself as she felt a presence, "Yes Impa?"  
  
"Princess, I heard what he said to you, do you know the complete Legend of Creation?" Impa asked her appearing from the shadows.  
  
"Din, Farore, and Nayru created Hyrule and left the Triforce, what else is there?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Here is the last part of the legend. Before leaving Hyrule the Goddesses each left a race to watch over and govern it. Din came upon the mountains and felt its desire to live and speak, she went to Death Mountain's crater and forged the Gorons from fire and rock, giving life and speech to the mountain. Farore went into the forest and felt the life around her, but it was empty, there was no joy. She took the seeds from a tree and breathed life into them creating the Kokiri, the eternal children. To watch over them she took another seed and blessed it to become the Great Deku Tree. Nayru walked upon the plains and looked at how barren it was, knowledge cannot spread across a flat world and so she took a bit of clay and water in her hands and molded the Hylians from it and then gave it life. Then the Goddesses left Hyrule leaving behind the Triforce. Two gods descended on the land after the Goddesses. Majora the God of the Soul and Onijin the God of Light and Darkness. Majora descended on the rivers and found a fish, he looked at it and saw that it yearned to see what was above the water and walk with the other races it saw through the water. Thus Majora granted its wish to it and all of it's kind, creating the Zoras. Onijin descended to the desert, he felt it's blazing heat and felt its desires. It wished to bear life, it wished to nurture beings as the forest, the plains, the water, and the mountains did. Onijin took sand into one hand and formed pure light in the other, he put the two together creating the Gerudo. Their skin burned and their breaths melted. This Onijin knew would not do, they bred destruction, Onijin had darkness cover the desert bringing cooling winds to heal the Gerudo. With this done they came upon the Triforce and felt the power of the Goddesses, and felt that it needed to be protected. Majora created a sword of awesome power, and handed it to Onijin. Onijin pulled the sword apart, forming two swords, one of light and one of dark. The first he named the Master Sword, the second he named the Helix Blade. Majora raised a pedestal from the ground and encased the Triforce in the Sacred Realm. Onijin thrust the Master Sword into the pedestal locking the doorway into the Sacred Realm and then took the Helix Blade for himself. Their work done they too left Hyrule for the heavens, but dark gods were poised to enter Hyrule and they both felt it. They sealed Hyrule from those dark forces and as a result sealed themselves within two masks. The Fierce Deities Mask and Majora's Mask, they then descended on the land each taking a place where they would forever watch over the land, but their souls were separated from their masks and reincarnated," Impa told Zelda to her surprise.  
  
"So Link is the reincarnation of this Onijin?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Yes, only the reincarnation could regain his true power, and Link has the true power of a god," Impa answered as she looked at Zelda and said, "He is struggling now, whether he knows that he is or not. He is struggling with the ancient Onijin now, to stay who he is and not become Onijin. Right now it is a losing battle, Ganondorf's presence here is waking Onijin up from his long slumber. I believe the only reason Link is still there is because of the Triforce and its connection to Hyrule and you."  
  
"What would happen if he does revert?" Zelda asked.  
  
"He becomes the Fierce Deity, Onijin. He is the God of Light and Darkness, but he is also known as the God of Battle. Link was cursed to fight sense birth, and should Onijin win this battle for control between the two he will help the Gerudo. He will lead them into war. The Goddesses cannot interfere due to the seal he and Majora placed around Hyrule long ago. Only Majora can interfere and no one knows who is his reincarnation," Impa said.  
  
"And if Link wins?" Zelda asked hopefully.  
  
"It is likely he will still help the Gerudo, but it will not be in a war against Hyrule. How he will reflect Link's personality. The only thing we can do is help Link win out over Onijin," Impa said as Zelda began thinking about the implications of this inner fight Link was having.  
  
And that is chapter 1! Onto the traditional questions...  
  
1): What do you think? Interesting or not?  
  
2): How is the characterization so far?  
  
3): Did that legend sound stupid or did it actually sound good?  
  
That's all! Now press that review button and give me one! Ciao for now!  
  
^_^~Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos~^_^ 


	2. Plots

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
A few people had some problems with my logic in the last chapter. Well I have to say something to you, do you really expect ~logic~ from an author with the penname like LunaticChaos? ^_^ That's what I thought, but I will give you my reason. I had Majora as the creator of the Zora because I believe the Zora have more spirit than they have wisdom. And like I said, Majora was the god of the soul. I said Nayru created the Hylians because they were the only ones left, and I consider the Shiekah an offshoot of Hylians or Gerudo at most. With that said, onto this chapter!  
  
"This is the Temple of Time," Zelda said leading Link into the grand temple.  
  
"What is it?" Link asked looking around the room.  
  
"It is a temple to the three goddesses," Zelda answered smiling.  
  
'And the gateway into the sacred realm,' a voice said.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Link asked Zelda looking around for where the voice came from.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" Zelda answered.  
  
"No reason so who are the goddesses?" Link asked confused as they reached the altar in front of the Door of Time.  
  
"Din goddess of power, Nayru goddess of wisdom, and Farore goddess of courage," Zelda said as Link looked at the altar.  
  
"Are there any others?" Link asked.  
  
"No there aren't," Zelda answered quickly as she recited the inscription on the altar.  
  
'She lies,' the voice said harshly.  
  
'Who is that?' Link thought looking around.  
  
'I am you, and you are me,' the voice answered.  
  
'Onijin,' Link thought as he looked at himself.  
  
'So you know my name, more than most of my prior reincarnations figured out, perhaps you can bring us back to our former power,' the voice told Link.  
  
'You are evil, I will not help you,' Link thought as he turned to Zelda and said, "Can we go somewhere else?"  
  
"Of course Link, maybe going somewhere where you used to have fun at will help you remember," Zelda said while smiling as she led him outside.  
  
Elsewhere, Ganondorf is pacing around in the guest quarters at the castle. "With Onijin back the Gerudo will conquer all, but that infernal child is Onijin and I lose my position as the ruler of the Gerudo because of it. How can I use this situation to my advantage? If I can make Zelda seem to only want to use him, he may come to me for help. He felt the power I command, and he doesn't feel his own power yet so he may come to me for advice. Which will give me my chance to awaken Onijin, but then the problem of how to maintain control arises. Onijin is a god, and I merely control an artifact of a god. How do I maintain control of him!?" Ganondorf yelled hitting a wall, causing cracks to form around where he hit.  
  
'Perhaps you need to make a deal?' a voice suggested to him.  
  
'A telepath, who are you?!' Ganondorf telepathically yelled.  
  
'I am Onijin, my reincarnation has other plans for my power, he wishes to use it for what he believes is right. I don't want that, if you release me I will name you my high priest and you will be second only to me,' Onijin answered with a sinister chuckle.  
  
"Hmph, for the benevolent creator of the Gerudo you seem very evil," Ganondorf mused.  
  
'Not evil, I want to return to this world, and I will do anything to do so,' Onijin answered as his presence left.  
  
"Well then, onto how I can turn him against Zelda," Ganondorf said as he sat down in a chair and began thinking.  
  
Back with Link and Zelda, they were in the Shooting Gallery and the owner was being amazed at Link's skill. Link was using an enormous longbow and was shooting the targets the moment they appeared and was hitting them dead in the center each time. Link finished that round and the owner applauded, "Incredible, it has been quite some time sense I last saw someone shoot like that," the owner said amazed as a memory flashed in Link's mind.  
  
"About eight years ago, a little boy with a slingshot?" Link asked going over his memory.  
  
"Yes! How did you..." the owner said when he realized that it was Link, "My, my you've grown sense I last saw you. I said to myself back then that you were going to be the greatest marksman ever to grace this kingdom, and I was right. You've must have been through a lot though; your hair and eyes have changed. So where have you been?"  
  
"I..." Link began to say when he found himself at a lost of words.  
  
"I'm sorry, he lost his memory," Zelda said finally drawing the owner's attention.  
  
"Princess Zelda!? So sorry, I must have been really rude, I didn't even notice you," the owner apologized with a bow.  
  
"No need to apologize, when I first saw Link I was distracted as well," Zelda told him with a pleasant smile.  
  
"You're very kind Princess Zelda, I thank you for accepting my apology," the owner said with another, deeper bow.  
  
Link put the bow back where he had found it and thanked the owner of the gallery. Then he and Zelda left and walked around town for a bit. Various people stopping to bow at Zelda, and look at Link suspiciously. They entered a small café and sat down at a table. Link turned to Zelda and asked, "Why do they look at me like that?"  
  
"Its politics, there has been a small amount of disagreement between my father and the people. Usually I would have a whole contingent of guards with me, but today I only have you and they think I'm being arrogant. Some of them probably don't think you are that strong and probably are debating whether or not they should risk attacking," Zelda answered him slightly disheartened about something.  
  
"Why would they hold you responsible for something your father is doing?" Link asked confused as a very old memory flashed in his mind, causing Link's eyes to twitch.  
  
"Another memory?" Zelda asked him concerned.  
  
"Yes," Link said.  
  
"What did you see?" Zelda asked curiously  
  
"I'm not sure, I was in someone's arms, fire was all around us, and I heard voices. They were yelling at someone, then I heard the sound of someone dying and then the person who was holding me screamed. I don't remember much else," Link answered slightly scared of that memory.  
  
"Link, I think that was a memory of when your parents," Zelda said as another memory flashed in Link's mind, "Another one? What did you see?"  
  
"I was in someone's arms again, the person was running from voices, I think it was my mother. She ran into the forest as something flew and hit her, she gasped and hobbled on until she saw a great tree, she placed me under one of its roots and began running away again. Then I heard an arrow fly by and it hit her, in her arm. She tried to run again but another arrow his her in the ankle. Then I saw two men come walking up to her, each with a pitchfork in their hands, they stabbed her and stabbed her spilling blood everywhere. They were smiling all the while," Link said as tears welled up in his white eyes, "They were Hylians."  
  
"Link..." Zelda said as Link's eyes changed to being black for a second.  
  
"Can we go back?" Link asked quietly as Zelda nodded and led him back to the castle.  
  
They had left the town and were on the way up the castle road when they were stopped by several armed people, "Let us by," Zelda said sternly glaring at them.  
  
"We won't, we are going to show your father why accepting those dirty Gerudo into our town," one of them said.  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" Zelda asked her voice not wavering in the slightest.  
  
"You will have to die today," one of them said holding a pitchfork.  
  
Link looked up at him and he glared, he reached for the Helix Blade before he realized he had left it back at the castle. Amazingly the sword appeared in his hand as he lowered it preparing for battle, causing the peasants ahead of them to get a little nervous. "No one touched Zelda," Link said dangerously glaring them down.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have tried this," one of them said backing off.  
  
"This is our best chance! I won't let it go!" the one with the pitchfork yelled charging.  
  
"Link don't hurt him," Zelda said as she watched him shift his weight preparing to attack.  
  
"Very well," Link said as he attacked, cutting the pitchfork straight down the middle.  
  
That caused him to drop the splintered remains of the pitchfork and run off, soon followed by the rest of them. Link watched them run away glaring at them. He and Zelda then continued on the way back to the castle.  
  
Elsewhere, a caravan is traveling towards Hyrule Castle. It was comprised of a mix of races, all laughing and talking with each other. All but one at least, a teenaged girl riding a horse in the back of the caravan was looking towards Hyrule Castle as if she felt something from it. She wore a simple white work shirt and pants, a pair of brown boots, her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and a bow and quiver was strung over her shoulder. Another woman rode back to her, an almost mirror image of her save for being older. "What's wrong Romani?" she asked the worried girl.  
  
"I don't know Cremia, there is something I don't like about that castle," she answered looking up at it.  
  
"I know you have never seen a real castle before, real ones can't stand up to fairy tales, don't worry about it. Hyrule is ruled by a good king with a good heir to the throne, if we were heading toward Gerudo territory I would be worried," Cremia said as she smiled at her little sister.  
  
"Are we going to visit cousin Malon while we are in Hyrule?" Romani asked looking towards Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
"As soon as we finish business in town we will, it shouldn't take too long," Cremia answered as the caravan continued on its way.  
  
The next day in Hyrule Market, the caravan had arrived and set up shop. Each of them selling different odds and ends. "Okay Romani, I'll be here selling the milk we brought from Terminia, you can go do what you want so long as you don't leave town or anything on me," Cremia told her as they said goodbye.  
  
Romani wondered through the town and eventually happened upon the Shooting Gallery, she walked in and was surprised by the sight of an enormous man in armor using an equally enormous bow to shoot the targets that were appearing. "Hello there little lady, what can I do for you?" the owner of the shop asked noticing her.  
  
"Well I was going to try my hand at the gallery," Romani answered as the big man finished his round.  
  
"Well then step right up, Link here has had about 19 rounds of that, I think he can use a little break, eh Link?" the owner said as the big man stepped down and returned the massive bow.  
  
"I'm done for today anyway, Zelda is probably worried about me, have a good day," he said as he left.  
  
"Who was that?" Romani asked.  
  
"That was Link, a friend of Princess Zelda, and quite the marksman if I do say so myself," the shop owner answered as Romani took a bow and walked up to the platform.  
  
Several hours later, in Hyrule Castle's courtyard, several Gerudo were talking amongst themselves. "Not a single real warrior amongst all of these guards," one of them complained.  
  
"I don't see why Lord Ganondorf doesn't conquer this country, it wouldn't be that hard with us backing him," another added as they heard some footsteps.  
  
They all turned to the source to see Link walking by with Princess Zelda. Their jaws slacked as they saw who it was, "Is that who I think it is?" the first asked them inspecting him from afar.  
  
"It is, it is Lord Onijin, why would he be here in Hyrule though?" the second replied as her eyes fell to his chest.  
  
"Is this why Ganondorf does not attack? Because he believes Onijin is in favor of Hyrule?" a third Gerudo asked as they all looked at him.  
  
"Should we confront him now?" a fourth asked them staring at him.  
  
"No, it could be taken as an act of aggression, the princess is with him," the first answered as Link and Zelda disappeared from sight.  
  
"When should we then?" the fourth asked.  
  
"Tonight, we will confront him tonight, and then we will learn if it is truly Onijin or not," the first answered.  
  
And that is all for chapter 2! ^_^ Plenty of new developments here, what am I going to do with them all? @_@ I don't even know. No questions for this chapter folks, all I want is for you to tell me what you liked in this chapter. Now to leave you with a few parting words... There may be a Bishounen/Bishoujyo under your desk, There may be an old man/woman behind your chair, But you must remember, there is always an insane and evil author writing something out there. Ciao for now! ^_^~Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos~^_^ 


	3. A change of sides

Disclaimer: Me no own Legend of Zelda, now go away all you ignorant paranoid lawyers out there!  
  
This time around we see a group of mounted guards and a carriage moving towards Kokiri Forest, in the carriage was Zelda and Link. A guard rode up beside the carriage and asked, "Princess, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Zelda asked innocently.  
  
"We're going into the Lost Woods, it is said no one has ever returned from there," the guard elaborated looking at the forest in fear.  
  
"Link did, it was where he grew up," Zelda answered.  
  
"But look at him, he could probably take on the entire Hyrulian army and not get a scratch," the guard pleaded.  
  
"We are not going to enter the Lost Woods, we are going into the Kokiri Forest," Link said as a memory crossed his mind.  
  
"What is the difference?" the guard asked suspiciously.  
  
"The Lost Woods are filled with monsters, the Kokiri Forest is filled with Kokiri," Link answered as Zelda closed the window to the carriage.  
  
"What did you remember this time?" Zelda asked as Link looked at her with a faint smile.  
  
"I remembered the forest, and the Kokiri. Also a few faces, but no names yet," Link answered as he remembered something else, "I remember one person in particular, a green haired girl. Someone who was always kind to me."  
  
"Saria, the sage of the forest in the other timeline. I wonder if she remembers it as well, Darunia and Ruto don't," Zelda said as they continued on their way.  
  
Elsewhere in Hyrule Castle, Ganondorf was once again before the King of Hyrule. "Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo, I decline your request, several times during your stay you have proven untrustworthy. As have your contingent, I now ask you to leave Hyrule," the King said as Ganondorf glared at him as he stood up.  
  
"Come my Gerudo, we will have to find someone willing to help us," Ganondorf said as they walked out of the room.  
  
"Lord Ganondorf, why did you not force the issue?" one of them asked in dispair.  
  
"I need a group of you to go off after Onijin, if we are to survive we will need his help," Ganondorf ordered as he ignored the question.  
  
"Would he not have helped us if..." the Gerudo started before Ganondorf started growling.  
  
'I would, but my reincarnation would not,' Onijin told them telepathically as they looked for the source of the voice, 'Don't bother looking for me, I'm speaking directly to your minds.'  
  
"What do you mean your reincarnation?" a Gerudo asked confused.  
  
'His name is Link, and as long as he resists me I cannot help you,' Onijin said as his presence left.  
  
"As I said, go and retrieve him," Ganondorf snapped as they continued on their way out of Hyrule.  
  
Back with Link and Zelda, they had entered the forest and they saw no one. The guards were looking around, their spears raised as they stayed as close as possible to Zelda and Link. "Well where do we go?" Zelda asked Link who looked around slightly confused.  
  
"Towards that large tree," Link said pointing towards a treetop barely visible over the other trees.  
  
"Well then lets get going," Zelda said as they walked towards it.  
  
Unknown to the Hylians the Kokiri were watching them with a mixed sense of interest and fear. "What do they want?" one of them asked.  
  
"Look at their weapons," another said pointing towards the spears.  
  
"They don't look so tough, if they try anything we'll kick them out," Mido commented watching them.  
  
"What about the big guy? The one with that really big sword?" a Know- It-All brother asked pointing at Link.  
  
"We lure him into the Lost Woods," Mido answered as Saria walked over to them.  
  
"There is something familiar about the big one, don't you think?" Saria asked them looking at Link.  
  
"I guess, its in the way he walks I guess, he isn't snapping any of the twigs or leaves as he walks like the others are," another Know-It-All brother pointed out.  
  
"They're heading towards the Great Deku Tree! We have to stop them," Mido yelled as Link and company entered the short tunnel that led to the Deku Tree Grove.  
  
The Kokiri ran after them and as soon as they reached the opposite side they were surprised to see the new Great Deku Tree speaking with them. "Why have you come into the realm of Farore Onijin?" the Great Deku Tree asked glaring down at Link.  
  
"I am not Onijin, my name is Link," Link said to it glaring up at it.  
  
"Link? That is impossible, he had blond hair and blue eyes, not the platinum hair and ivory eyes you have," the Great Deku Tree said in disbelief.  
  
"Great Deku Tree, I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule, he is who he says he is," Zelda told the tree in a patient tone.  
  
"Princess Zelda? It is an honor to meet you; I doubt that he is Link. The fact that he is Onijin is apparent though," the Great Deku Tree responded.  
  
"Link is the reincarnation of Onijin, what do you remember of Ganondorf?" Zelda asked the Great Deku Tree.  
  
"Ganondorf, the man who placed the death curse on my predecessor, and the man with the Triforce of Power," the tree answered.  
  
"Then you know I possess the Triforce of Wisdom and that Link has the Triforce of Courage?" Zelda asked it as the tree nodded in agreement, "Link show him you hand."  
  
Link only nodded in agreement as he removed his great gauntlet revealing his pale hand, the Triforce of Courage shining on it. The Great Deku Tree gasped and then began to laugh, "It is you, what a wondrous day it is! Kokiri come out of hiding, these people would not harm you," the Great Deku Tree rejoiced as the Kokiri came into view.  
  
The guards face-faulted when they saw them, "You mean this is what we were so afraid of?" one of them asked in disbelief.  
  
"You should be afraid big guy," Mido said puffing his chest out as Saria walked up to Link and looked up at him.  
  
"Link, is that really you?" she asked him as he knelt down to look at her.  
  
"Yes it is, you are Saria right?" Link asked her slightly confused still that she hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"You don't remember me?" Saria asked sadly.  
  
"Saria, he has lost his memory," Zelda told her as she walked over.  
  
"How?" Saria asked looking at Zelda.  
  
"We don't know, he appeared a few days ago walking into Hyrule," Zelda told her as Mido walked over to Link.  
  
"If you really are Link play Saria's Song," Mido said to him as Link looked at confused.  
  
"I'll try," Link said as he reached into his armor and took out an ornate flute and put it to his mouth and began to play Saria's song from his kneeling position.  
  
As soon as he finished Mido looked at him and bonked him on the head, "You blockhead! Where have you been all this time? You had Saria worried sick!" Mido yelled at him glaring at Link who was rubbing his head.  
  
"I don't remember," Link answered standing up.  
  
"Mido, Link has amnesia, he probably didn't even know his own name before Princess Zelda found him," the Great Deku Tree scolded the proud Kokiri.  
  
"Amnesia?" one of the Kokiri said as confused as Link has been.  
  
"Its when somebody loses all their memories because of something happening to them," the Great Deku Tree explained as the Kokiri gathered around him.  
  
Later on that evening, they had left Kokiri Forest and were on their way back to Hyrule Castle, when it began to rain. "Zelda, we should find somewhere to wait for the rain to stop. It would be good for the horses and the guards," Link suggested as Zelda ordered the driver and guards to find some shelter.  
  
A few minutes later they all pulled into Lon Lon Ranch as one of the guards knocked on the front door. The door opened and a man asked harshly, "What do you want here?"  
  
"We need some shelter until the rain stops," the guard answered.  
  
"Well we ain't got none..." the man began before being cut off by another man who walked up to the door.  
  
"Oh come on Ingo, there is no reason to be so mean. How many of you are there?" the other man asked as Ingo went back inside.  
  
"Seven guards, nine horses, and two passengers in the carriage," the guard answered.  
  
"Well we don't have enough room for you all in the main house, but we have room in the stables for the horses and if you want you can stay in there with them," the man responded pleasantly.  
  
"May the passengers stay in the house?" the guard asked.  
  
"Sure, we have enough room for two more people," the man asked as another one of the guards walked over to the carriage and picked up an umbrella.  
  
That guard held it over the carriage door and opened it as Zelda walked out and entered the house with an appreciative bow to the man, Link following her almost immediately. The man was balding, rather plump, and was wearing a blue jumpsuit. He bowed deeply to Zelda and stared at Link for a second before bowing to him as well. He motioned for them to sit down as Ingo went out to help the guards with the horses, closing the door behind him. "Princess Zelda it is an honor to have you in my home, what brings you out this far?" he asked pleasantly.  
  
"Helping my friend here regain his memory, mr..." Zelda answered with a smile.  
  
"Oh! How rude of me, my name is Talon Lon," the man answered slightly embarrassed.  
  
"My name is Link," Link introduced himself with a polite smile.  
  
"Link? That's an unusual name, I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before," Talon said as he studied Link who flinched.  
  
"I was here before, as a small boy in green clothing and a little fairy was following me," Link said as Talon remembered.  
  
"I remember you now! You were that boy who figured out the secret of my Super Cuccos and the boy who bought Epona all those years ago. Wow you've grown up since then," Talon said looking at Link, his eyes full of amusement, "Epona came back a few weeks ago, I wondered what had happened to you. Malon was crying all of that week because she thought you were dead."  
  
"Why would she cry over me?" Link asked more confused than ever.  
  
"You were one of her few friends, you forgot a lot didn't you?" Talon asked as Link looked a little guilty.  
  
"So where is Malon now?" Zelda asked curiously.  
  
"She went into town to visit with her cousins from Terminia," Talon answered as Link remembered something else.  
  
"Romani and Cremia, of the Romani Ranch?" Link asked to Talon's surprise.  
  
"Why yes, you were in Terminia?" Talon asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure, I may have been," Link said as he looked down at the table.  
  
"Well then, let me treat yah to a decent dinner," Talon said as he went into the kitchen and began cooking.  
  
Outside the building, under a tree stood, a lone Gerudo was quietly watching the house, waiting for something to happen. A mere fifty feet from her on top of a roof a figure wrapped in dark clothing knelt watching her, completely hidden in the evening sky and the heavy rain. Only after several hours of waiting and watching did something happen, Link walked outside of the building and then out towards the corral after the rain had stopped. The Gerudo walked off after him, and the other figure stalked the Gerudo. Link reached the gate of the corral before he noticed he was being followed. He turned around to see the Gerudo who looked surprised that he had noticed her. She walked over to him and bowed deeply, "Onijin-sama, I knew it was you when I saw you at the castle," she said to him not raising her head to him.  
  
"I am not Onijin, my name is Link," Link answered her as he noticed the figure on the roof.  
  
"You are his reincarnation, you have his power and his body, simply because you do not have his mind and personality does not change the fact that you are now him," the Gerudo reasoned with him as the figure began running towards the Gerudo, with a sword drawn, "The Gerudo need your help Onijin-sama."  
  
"Stop," Link said glaring at the figure behind her, who completely ignored him, "I command you to stop."  
  
Still ignoring him the figure jumped up and began to bring its sword down to strike the Gerudo, Link whipped out his sword and parried the blow as he pulled the Gerudo behind him. "Who are you?" Link asked the figure as the Gerudo looked at where it was.  
  
"Onijin-sama, what are you looking at?" she asked trying to find the figure.  
  
"So you can see me," the figure said in a creepy malevolent voice, which the Gerudo heard, "You are growing strong Onijin-sama."  
  
"I asked who you are, now answer me," Link replied darkly as he gripped the Helix Blade's handle tightly.  
  
"I am your servant my lord," the figure answered.  
  
"Then why did you attack her?" Link asked glaring at it.  
  
"She works for one who serves the old Onijin, I work for the true Onijin. Not some spirit desperate to regain power," the figure answered as Link sheathed his sword and turned towards the Gerudo.  
  
"Lord Ganondorf does wish to revive the old Onijin," she said slowly breaking into tears, "But the Gerudo need him, we need Onijin-sama. Either you or him, we are slowly dying one by one because we can't get the basic necessities of life."  
  
"I thought the King of Hyrule was going to grant you permission to trade with them," Link said as she broke out into tears.  
  
"He refused, and now because of some personal vendetta against us we are all going to die," she told him falling to the ground and bowing to him, "Please, please help us Onijin-sama."  
  
"Well?" Link said turning to the figure, "I assume you can tell whether or not she is sincere."  
  
"She is Onijin-sama. Very much so," the figure responded as Link turned to look at the Gerudo.  
  
"I will come," Link said to her with a kind smile as he knelt down and raised her face to look at him, "Lead the way."  
  
"Y-yes Onijin-sama," she answered with a very relieved look on her face as she got up.  
  
"You," Link said to the figure, "Other people who do not know you are there can here you correct?"  
  
"That is correct Onijin-sama," the figure responded.  
  
"When Zelda awakens tell her that I have gone to help the Gerudo survive, then you may come after me," Link told it as he walked off with the Gerudo towards the desert.  
  
And that is all I'm writing for this chapter! Now onto those questions we all know and love...  
  
1): Do you think Link is walking into a trap?  
  
2): Do you think Onijin or Link will win this fight for control over their body?  
  
3): What do you think the figure is? Whose side is he really on?  
  
4): What will Link remember next?  
  
5): Who do you think Majora's reincarnation is? (It is a real character, not one that I'm making up)  
  
And that is all! Now press that review button and give me one! Ciao for now! ^_^~Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos~^_^ 


	4. Gerudo Fortress

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
In a sea of black clouds, we see Link standing looking around. The clouds constantly changed into shapes that Link could only barely recognize. "What is this?" Link asked as he began to walk forward.  
  
"This is the realm Onijin desires," a voice declared as clouds parted to reveal a land desolate and barren far below Link.  
  
"That is a lie," Onijin's voice said as he appeared before Link.  
  
There were few differences between the two, Onijin was a few feet taller than Link and the symbols on his face and armor were slightly more intricate than Link's. Link looked up into the eyes of the former god and glared, "You lie, I sense your evil," Link told him as he felt a powerful force assail him.  
  
"So be it, I shall take our body by force then!" Onijin yelled at Link as he grabbed him.  
  
"I won't accept it!" Link yelled back as Onijin took his hand off Link and looked at his hand, which was smoking.  
  
"You are stronger than I thought you would be, but it will not save you for long, by going to Gerudo Canyon you strengthen my power," Onijin said with a demonic smirk.  
  
"And I strengthen mine, I figured out something, I become stronger when I help people. And I go to help the Gerudo, I possess all of your powers, you can't force me to submit," Link countered with a confident smirk, as he looked at Onijin tauntingly.  
  
"You are strong, but I will win, I am immortal after all," Onijin replied unconcerned.  
  
"Not if I exorcise you, without a body you will be forced to go to the afterlife," Link said as he turned around and walked away from an angry Onijin.  
  
"So be it! I will play your game, Hero of Time. And I shall win! I always win!" Onijin raged as Link disappeared from sight.  
  
Link reappeared in a meadow, somewhere in a forest on a distant world. "You're the guy from the Archery Shop," A surprised voice asked him.  
  
Link turned around to see a young woman sitting in a bed of flowers, "Yes, what is your name?" Link asked.  
  
"Romani, of Romani Ranch," she answered as Link looked like he remembered something.  
  
"In Terminia? I believe I have been there before," Link said more to himself than to her.  
  
'I'll call you Grasshopper,' Link remembered a voice said.  
  
"Grasshopper?" Romani asked standing up.  
  
"...I'm sorry, I have to go," Link said as he vanished from the meadow not answering her question.  
  
That was when Link woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around to find himself on a soft bed in an adobe building; the sun was shining outside the window as he stood up. "That was way to real to be just a dream," Link said to himself walking over to the window.  
  
Link looked outside to see that he was in Gerudo Valley; the typical guards were patrolling as usual. Looking up into the sky Link remembered a battle he had in a place much like this. But to his annoyance he couldn't remember where it was or what it was called, the only thing he did remember was the blazing hot weather and the red gigantic snake-like think he fought. Link turned from the window and walked over to the door, noticing with relief he was by himself in the room. He opened the door and noticed that it was being blocked by the figure from the night before. "You would be blocking the door why?" Link asked as the figure turned to look at him and bowed.  
  
"To prevent any intrusion on you while you were in a weakened state," the figure replied as Link yawned.  
  
"I doubt anybody would try to harm me, is Ganondorf in the fortress?" Link asked, with slight disgust evident in Ganondorf's name.  
  
"He is," the figure responded, with an equal amount of disgust.  
  
"Take me to him," Link ordered as the figure bowed and led the way.  
  
Elsewhere, Ganondorf was pacing back and forth in his room as he plotted what to do. Koume and Kotake were in the room with him, both not looking very worried. "Ganon, I don't see why you are so worried, Lord Onijin is back. We can force the Hylians to open their borders," Koume said as her sister cackled.  
  
"Shut up!" Ganondorf yelled as he clenched his fist, "It is not Onijin that is here, it is the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, the Hero of Time, that ignorant boy...Link"  
  
"Then why not use it to your advantage? If he possesses part of the Triforce that means two pieces are on the side of the Gerudo, while Hyrule only has one left," Kotake pointed out as Koume giggled in excitement as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter," Ganondorf snapped glaring at the two witches, who he saw enter surprised him greatly, "So you have come to kick me off my throne already have you?"  
  
"No, I have come for the mutual benefit of both myself and the Gerudo," Link said walking in as he looked at the two witches, "I would like to speak with Ganondorf alone."  
  
"Yes Lord Onijin," the witches said bowing as they flew out on their brooms as Link closed the door after him.  
  
"I wish everybody would stop calling me that," Link grumbled as he sat down at a table in the room.  
  
"Well what is it?" Ganondorf asked suspiciously glaring at Link.  
  
"Well first off you can stop glaring at me," Link said as he motioned for Ganondorf to sit down, "As you know I am the new Onijin, but you assume I want to rule the Gerudo. Why?"  
  
"Why else would you be here?" Ganondorf stated more as a fact than a question.  
  
"To help you and your people," Link answered as he sighed, "I did not desire any of this, but this is the hand fate has dealt me."  
  
"So you are telling me you don't enjoy being a god?" Ganondorf asked in pure and utter disbelief.  
  
"No, I only have a few memories of my former life, and I don't even know how to use my powers, which is why I am here. I want you to teach me how to use magic," Link told the speechless sorcerer, who after a few seconds smirked arrogantly.  
  
"In exchange for me teaching you, I get what?" Ganondorf asked as he relaxed greatly.  
  
"You remain the King of the Gerudo, I will not interfere with your decisions," Link replied, "At the condition you do not abuse your power."  
  
"And if I refuse?" Ganondorf asked confidently now that he knew Link needed him.  
  
"I am Onijin after all, the Gerudo listen to me first and foremost, I could arrange for you to be exiled. And then I could have Koume and Kotake teach me," Link stated with a small smirk as Ganondorf began to look nervous again.  
  
"You wouldn't," Ganondorf said composing himself as he glared at Link.  
  
"If I believed you to be a threat or an obstacle to the welfare of the Gerudo, I would do so without a second thought," Link stated coldly as Ganondorf began sweating heavily.  
  
"Fine I agree to your terms," Ganondorf submitted as Link smiled contently.  
  
"When do we start?" Link asked curiously with a warm smile surprising Ganondorf greatly.  
  
"Now will do, come with me to the Gerudo Archery Range," Ganondorf said as he led Link there.  
  
Upon reaching there, Link looked around and noticed the figure was watching them closely. "So you can see him too," Ganondorf said as he glared up at the figure, "He has been annoying me ever since he got here last night."  
  
"He is a servant of mine, unless I tell him too he won't harm you," Link said as Ganondorf let out his trademark laugh.  
  
"I am not afraid of him, he is one of your weaker servants, and it is called a Shadow Walker. They make excellent assassins seeing as how you need to have handled magic at one point in your life to see them. Though they are very weak otherwise," Ganondorf told Link as he they reached the middle of the range and he turned around, "How about we start with something small, like an electricity ball."  
  
Ganondorf raised his right hand over his head and formed an orb of electricity in it. Link mimicked him, and tried to do the same, though he wasn't successful. At least not in what he was trying to do, instead of forming an orb of electricity he called down a lightning bolt from the sky and the energy was flowing around his hand. "What did I do different?" Link said lowering the hand and looked at it.  
  
"Nothing from what I can see, you manipulated the magic in your body the same way I did," Ganondorf said as he threw his orb at a boulder, dispersing the energy, "Lets see what yours does."  
  
Link concentrated on the boulder and acted like he was throwing something out of his hand, and the bolt of lightning shot out from his hand and scorched the boulder. "Interesting," Link said as he raised his hand, used the spell but before the bolt came down to him he pointed at the boulder, which was struck by the bolt.  
  
"It would appear you have already mastered a spell, the first step in magic is being able to call upon the energy, the second step if how to manipulate that energy into spells, and the third step is how to project the spell at a target," Ganondorf said as he raised his hand into the air and formed an orb of fire in his hand instead of an orb of electricity.  
  
Link did the same, but instead of the orb, a wave of dire burst out from Link and knocked Ganondorf flat on his butt while scorching the earth around Link for several feet. "Sorry about that," Link said as Ganondorf got up.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not showing you how to put more power into these spells," Ganondorf commented as brushed himself off, "Try holding your hands as if you were holding a ball and try that spell again."  
  
Link did so, and an orb of fire formed between them. Link slowly spread his arms out and the orb grew in size until it was larger than him, which was when he threw it at the boulder, scorching it and the earth within a few feet of it. "Wish I could get that effect, well how about you try making one yourself," Ganondorf said marveling at how quickly Link was learning.  
  
Link looked up to the sky and began concentrating on calling clouds with his power, with limited effectiveness, only managing to call sparse amounts of clouds. "Well that was disappointing," Link commented frowning at his relative failure.  
  
"Not really when you consider that is the most cloud cover these lands have seen for quite some time," Ganondorf told him as they continued their lessons.  
  
And that is all! For this chapter at least, bet none of you saw that coming, Ganondorf actually cooperating with Link. Well then a few questions before you start reviewing...  
  
1): Really sarcastic about this Take a wild guess what Link was trying to do.  
  
2): Hmmmmm...is Ganondorf going to give up trying to revive Onijin?  
  
That is all, now press that review button and give me a good one. Ciao for now! Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos 


	5. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
"So have you decided how you will make your entrance?" Ganondorf asked Link as they traveled towards Hyrule Castle town through Gerudo Valley accompanied by Link's servant and several Gerudo, all in heavy cloaks and on horseback.  
  
"Why should I make any effort? I look impressive enough don't I?" Link asked slightly confused.  
  
"Looking impressive isn't enough, you need to intimidate people with your mere presence, part of that is making grand entrances," Ganondorf answered, looking amused.  
  
"How about I just blow the doors open with a gust of wind and let it flow through the room as I enter?" Link asked.  
  
"It isn't harmful in anyway, it gives you an ominous aura. That should do nicely," Ganondorf said silently applauding.  
  
"That may not be the most diplomatic of choices," a voice said from atop a nearby cliff.  
  
"What is it that you want Benkou-dorei?" the servant asked.  
  
"The same thing you want Joufu-dorei, to serve the great Onijin-sama," the voice answered.  
  
"Then show yourself," Link ordered, not looking up.  
  
"As you wish my lord," the voice answered as a nearly identical twin to Link's servant jumped down, "As I said, that may not be the best choice."  
  
"What would you suggest?" Link asked.  
  
"The Hylians are a proud people, making them feel weak in any way will make them defensive. They are also a compassionate people, and at times an easily deceived one. Appeal to their sense of compassion and fool them into thinking that you have completely taken over for the Gerudo and they will be willing to listen to you. The Hylians despise Ganondorf, but a being that looks Hylian ruling the Gerudo will be very acceptable to them," Benkou explained.  
  
"You may be right," Link said as he turned towards Ganondorf, "Are you willing to put up with this?"  
  
"If it means helping my people, yes," Ganondorf answered.  
  
"It is getting late, we should camp for the night," Link said looking into the sky as the sun set.  
  
"As you wish Onijin-sama," both Benkou and Joufu replied.  
  
"Early to bed, early to rise as the saying goes," Ganondorf said, almost too willingly for the dorei's taste.  
  
Later that night, Link was once again dreaming of a cloudy landscape. "This again...This is so very annoying, I know I can come up with better dreams than this," Link grumbled as he began walking around looking for something that wasn't a cloud.  
  
"So you have awakened," a deep feminine voice stated as a red light filled the landscape.  
  
"You are Din, goddess of power," Link stated looking towards the source of the light.  
  
"You are perceptive for one who does not have their full power yet," Din's voice answered Link, almost spiteful.  
  
"You are not really here, you cannot do anything to stop this from happening can you? If you could you would have done so already," Link said in an epiphany, "And it is because of something I, or rather Onijin did."  
  
"Be quiet!" Din yelled as the clouds became flames.  
  
"My power, it is different from yours, and you envy me for it," Link continued as the flames died down and became a swirling vortex of light and darkness, images of his war against Ganondorf flew through his mind, "Amazing, truly amazing. You, a goddess are afraid of me, that is why you chose Ganondorf as the bearer of the Triforce of Power. You wanted him to defeat me."  
  
"I am through listening to your ramblings!" Din raged as her presence left, leaving Link chuckling.  
  
"They knew all along, but then that begs the question why Farore chose me. How does my victory and then ascension help her?" Link asked himself as he began to walk around again.  
  
He eventually came upon a portal leading into a grassy meadow, entering it he looked around to see that it stretched all around him, and in the middle of it was a single tree. "I remember this place, this was where I gained the mask, the mask holding my body. But is this a memory or something else?" Link asked himself again as he walked towards the middle of the meadow.  
  
"Welcome Onijin," a dark voice said as he entered the tree's shade.  
  
"Majorajin...no, you are Majora," Link said as he glared upon the form of Majora's Mask.  
  
"Is there a difference?" Majora asked as it floated towards him.  
  
"Yes, you are merely the body, not the soul," Link answered as he crossed his arms, a confident smirk on his face.  
  
"I am the body and soul! How can you say that when I speak and dream!" Majora yelled at Link.  
  
"I summoned you here, you are not dreaming. What you have is merely the shadow of other's souls, the countless who used the power of Majorajin and payed for it. I should know, I am also the god of dreams, that is why I have such control over all this," Link said realizing it was true.  
  
"Very well, why am I here?" Majora asked, trying to feign interest.  
  
"To answer my question," Link said.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Who is Majorajin's reincarnation?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because I demand it,"  
  
"Not a good enough reason,"  
  
"Because you want to be revived, for now you are nothing but a mask that has lost most of it's control over it's own power,"  
  
"You should know the answer to that question,"  
  
"You enjoy being cryptic don't you?" Link asked as the mask disappeared, "Damn mask, that thing has been nothing but trouble ever since I met it."  
  
"Who are you? You can't be grasshopper," a voice said as another being began to materialize.  
  
"My name is Link, I vaguely remember going to your ranch as a child, the moon slowly falling to the ground over a town to the northeast, you remember that as well do you not Romani?" Link asked.  
  
"I do, but how do you change like you have in the few years since we last met?" Romani asked.  
  
"Long story, what I am curious of is how you keep appearing in my dreams," Link said.  
  
"Your dream, this is my dream," Romani insisted looking rather surprised.  
  
"Very well, it isn't worth arguing about," Link said as he began to walk away, he stopped for a moment and looking at her from the corner of his eyes, "She couldn't be, could she?"  
  
"Be what?" Romani asked as Link disappeared, "What was he talking about?"  
  
Elsewhere in this dream world, Link came upon a dark tower, "Ganon's Tower, whose dream is this?" Link asked as he floated towards the top.  
  
"Ganondorf, how much longer before you are ready to break his will? He gets stronger everyday, if you do not finish it soon I will be gone forever," Onijin's voice demanded from within the highest floor of the tower.  
  
"Do not worry my lord, when he trusts me most I will cast my spell, and you can take over," Ganondorf replied, "Tell me, how is it that you can be in my dreams like this?"  
  
"Dreams lie within the domain of darkness, as god of light and darkness I have power over them," Onijin answered, his patience wearing thin.  
  
"Which means I too have power over them Onijin," Link said while phasing through the tower wall, "But because I have the body and you are merely another soul, I am the dominant one."  
  
"So Link, you have realized your power over dreams, but I have the experience needed to truly control it. What makes you think you can defeat me here?" Onijin asked with a demonic grin.  
  
"Because if you could defeat me here, you would have done so by now, and you would not need Ganondorf's help. But because you require it, I remain the superior will," Link said as he turned to Ganondorf, "So you thought you could help him defeat me?"  
  
"I join the side that will win," Ganondorf stated glaring at Link.  
  
"You chose wrong this time," Link said as he banished Onijin from this dream, "And I realized that I have another power. The power to trap you here."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Ganondorf said, as if challenging Link to do so.  
  
"You know, you are right. It is what you want me to do, I'll trap you here till the morning, giving me all the time I need to awaken from my sleep," Link said as he chuckled, "You know something, I am spending too much time with you. I am becoming too much like you Ganondorf the King of Evil."  
  
"So you possess your memory?" Ganondorf asked, almost frightened.  
  
"Not all of it, but I remember you, I remember all the horrors that you caused, and I remember sealing you away in the future," Link said as he left Ganondorf's dream, and entered another one, "Wonder where I am this time?"  
  
"OOOOHHH! Fairies!" a loud, obnoxious, and over all flamboyant voice yelled chasing after several glowing dots.  
  
"Oh for the love of......Not Tingle's dream!" Link yelled as he quickly left before coming face to face with him, in the dream he came upon this time he was surrounded by hundreds of masks, "The Happy Mask Salesman's dream, well this is slightly better than the last one."  
  
"What can I do for you?" the Happy Mask Salesman asked.  
  
"Tell me where are you located? I need to tell a friend where to find your shop," Link said, hoping to get his hands on Majora's Mask.  
  
"I'm located in Kakariko Village, across from the Potion Shop," the mask salesman answered as Link left.  
  
After returning to the swirling vortex of light and darkness, his own corner of the dream world. "This is very amusing, not only do I have power in the real world, I have power here as well. My first order of business will be to open borders between the Gerudo and Hylians, then it will be to regain Majora's Mask, and finally find Majorajin's reincarnation," Link said to himself.  
  
"So you have finally figured out how to manipulate some of your godly powers," a benevolent voice said as a green light filled the room.  
  
"Farore, it is good to finally meet you more or less," Link said with a smile.  
  
"Tell me Link, do you know why I chose you as the bearer of my part of the Triforce?" Farore asked.  
  
"Straight to the point," Link mused, "Well I guess you chose me because I was the only one who had enough courage or confidence to fight Ganondorf."  
  
"Very good Link, you are right. I hope you don't let me down in the days to come, your courage and beliefs will be challenged. Stay true to them," Farore said as she left.  
  
"I really do hate it when people leave me with questions, I guess I should get used to it," Link said to himself as he began to wake up, "Guess it is time to teach him a lesson in real life."  
  
And that is all for this chapter! I bet you all thought I was dead, with not doing any updating for all this time. Bet you all are happy that I finally did so. Now you all are expecting questions so I'm not gonna disappoint you, for those of you just tuning in I ask these things to encourage reviewing, help me decide on things in the future, and basic curiosity.  
  
1) Who liked the whole dream thing? The majority of the chapter happening in a dream world and all.  
  
2) I'm starting to think that this won't be an action/adventure fic, so what should it be? Based on what I have written so far.  
  
3) Who do you think Majorajin's reincarnation is?  
  
4) What will happen in these negotiations between Link and the King of Hyrule?  
  
5) Was this chapter well written and interesting?  
  
That is all! Now press that review button and give me one! Ciao for now!  
  
Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos 


End file.
